1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a map generation apparatus, a map generation method, a map generation program and a computer readable medium storing the map generation program.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various pieces of information have been computerized and the storage amount thereof has been becoming enormous. Thus, it becomes more difficult to find valuable information from stored information and to understand the whole structure of information than previous cases.
Then, to find valuable information from such enormous information and to understand the whole structure, there is a demand for classifying the information systematically and presenting the classified information to a user. To understand such classified information through intuition, a method of visualizing the information on a graph, a map, etc., as an image in a two-dimensional or three-dimensional space is devised.